Biscuits
by Theresa471
Summary: In the series of desserts and other goodies. Just after Scully has her baby. Mulder decides to make biscuits after visiting his daughter and Scully on the same day to delivered...
1. Chapter 1

Biscuits

It's been almost a month now that Dana Scully was able to finally delivered her daughter Amanda.

Having been late by two weeks. Fox Mulder was having a nervous break down worrying when she would finally delivered the baby.

For weeks Scully would be having false labor to drive every one frenzy with the calls to run her to the Washington D.C. hospital.

And it was during all this time Mulder would be waiting for her to go into labor. He would get into the mood to bake his favorite desserts. In order to keep him busy from going crazy.

One thing for sure. Both Mulder and Scully were able to put on a few pounds from all of the cakes and pies he was able to devised.

And now that his wife was finally able to deliver there daughter Amanda weighting seven pounds six ounces. He was currently now in the mood for biscuits smothered with butter and jelly.

Even though for the moment he was at the hopsital visiting Scully in her room. Since she's going to be discharged in a day or so. Her doctor wants to be sure everything is ok before he's able to send her home.

After the tough time she had during the delivery, in spite of having her husband Fox Mulder trying to coach her during the contractions.

Coming from the nursery on level eight of the hospital. Mulder was ogling his daughter though the glass window. While one of the nurses were holding her up for the father to see.

She was only able to do this for just a few moments, before Amanda is placed back into her incubator for the time being.

Mulder was talking to his daughter though the glass for just a moment. "Hey...little girl...I can't wait to get you home to have some of my famous biscuits. Even though I know your not aloud to have them with being a newly born baby."

He can see it now. His wife calling him crazy with the idea of feeding a new born biscuits or anything else that is sweet made by her husband. It's bad enough she put on five pounds from his wonderful desserts.

It was at this point the nurse came out to speak with Mulder. "Mr. Mulder, you or your wife will be able to see your daughter later. Right now little Amanda needs her beauty rest."

Mulder was able to chuckle at the nurses comment.

"Thanks for letting me visit her. Right now I will be going to see my wife before heading on home. It's been a long day." He says to the nurse after spending hours in the delivering room. While having the bruises to prove it from his own wife holding onto him during the worst of the contractions.

"Good night Mr. Mulder." She places back the blue mask onto her face with going back into the ward.

Meanwhile Mulder moved off slowly to another section of the maternity ward. It was close to ten o' clock at night with the lights in the hallway having to be turned down for the patients to sleep.

Since he was wearing the pass on his black jacket. He was able to go see his wife for a few minutes. Even though he had no idea on whether she was sound asleep or not...

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Biscuits

Walking closer to his wife's room. No one stopped him since he was primary wearing the visitors pass.

And since it was past visitors hours. The lights in the corridor were down low.

When he arrived outside the room. The door was partially opened for him to enter,  
but he needed to be extremely quiet. Just in case he just might wake his wife up after a long day in the delivery room.

Mulder was able to lightly knock on the door.

When he heard Scully's voice just very audible to hear for the most part. He walks in pushing the door to open all of the way. When he sees her sitting up with the tv on with the sound on very low to hear.

"Hey!" He says with moving over the chair in the far corner to sit next to his wife. He was able to bend over to gently kiss her on her lips and then the right cheek.

"Hey yourself. Why are you still here after helping me today with delivering Amanda?" She says with pushing herself up further to sit, even though she was still some what weak and in pain down below.

"I will be leaving in a few minutes. I just came from the nursery to see our daughter Amanda in all of her glory. I must say she turned out to be such a beautiful little baby." While he sits up further to be touching his wife's shoulder.

"It was well worth it Mulder to delivered her in the long run after being late two weeks, along with having all of those desserts you made."

"And I plan to still to be making more soon. I plan to put together my famous biscuits with plenty of butter and jelly." He starts to lick his chops with having to be tasting them any time soon.

"OMG Fox I can taste them only now. Including putting on extra weight. Even though I hope to lose this baby fat some time soon.?" She replies with touching the lower part of her stomach.

"You will Scully. Just don't think about it once your able to eat my biscuits. I just might stop by a store this evening and start putting together a pan of the biscuits to bring in tomorrow to see you."

"Oh joy! Something to look forward to. Along with taking care of Amanda once the nurse brings her in to have me feed her." She responds with a quiet whistle before moving over to kiss her husband Fox Mulder.

A moment later the both of them break contact before he's able to get himself together with leaving for the rest of the evening.

"I must go now Scully before the nurse comes in to kick me out. Especially when your going to be needing your beauty sleep. Good night sweetie." He said before giving one final kiss to his wife.

"Good night Fox. I do hope those biscuits turn out rather yummy to eat." He gets up from his chair with placing it back into the corner once again. Its when he partially closes the door with walking out into the corridor once more.

Even though he wasn't feeling tired at this point.

He now had an agenda that needed to be done, with going to the nearest grocery store to pick up the ingredients to make the first batch of his biscuits.

Up next Chapter Three 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Biscuits

Mulder left the Washington. D.C. hospital after helping Scully delivered Amanda. He was now in the mood to make his yummy biscuits smothered in butter and jelly.

One thing for sure. His wife Dana Scully is going to kill him in spite of wanting to have the biscuits.

Trying to lose the baby fat with having Amanda. Her doctor wasn't all too pleased. That she had gain close to forty pounds during the pregnancy.

And on top of everything else. She was late two weeks with having her daughter after several false labor alerts.

Walking to his vehicle inside of the under ground garage. He was able to move out quickly with very few cars inside.

Moving out into the main high way. He was lucky that the traffic for this time of the night was relative slow.

It was going to make it easy for him to drive into the Stop & Shop two miles up ahead, and walk into the dessert section of the store.

While he was driving along. Mulder went to look at his cell phone for any type of text messages. He found ten in all from different people. Two of them were from A.D. Skinner and Scully's brother Bill wanting Mulder to call him in regard to his sister's delivery.

Currently her brother was in Colorado on the road delivering his plans to a new client for three new products just out on the market.

Its been awhile since Scully was able to see her brother. Ever since he had gotten involved with one of their cases. For where C.G. Spender and the Consortium was after him for some type of vital information.

Anyway...

Mulder will be calling everyone when he gets the chance. But his first priority will be making the first batch of biscuits for himself and his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Biscuits

When Mulder arrived into the parking lot of Stop & Shop. Since it was relative late, he was able to park his vehicle very close to the entrance of the baking section.

He's a type of man that knows what he needs right away with getting in and out very quickly.

Walking into the bakery section. He asked the following to one of the workers standing behind the bakery counter. "Sir...can you help me with finding the section for where the biscuits are located."

"Of course...Go to aisle 21 for where you will be able to find the containers housing the different type of biscuits."

"Thanks..just perfect!" Mulder says with a wide grin on his face.

It didn't take all that long for Fox Mulder to find what he needed for this evening. He was able to pick out four different type of biscuit molds from inside of the containers.

Taking his purchases up front to the registers.

One thing he never liked was using the registers without the employees. He mostly likes customer service for the most part.

He didn't have to wait all that long, since there were only three customers in line. Even though they didn't have that many products to be rung up.

Once he was rung up. It was at this time that Mulder walking out to his vehicle. He couldn't wait to get to his house.

After sometime on the highway since the traffic was basically non existence. He finally was able to turn into the side road that will lead to his house.

Mulder was able to park his car right at the very end of the porch. For where he only had to take a few steps to reach his front porch and using the key to get into the front entrance and the living room area.

Afterwards getting inside. It was basically a piece of cake with the rest of the items he needs to be doing with putting together the biscuits. And into the oven for the next forty minutes or so.

And while he waited. He was able to turn on his portable lap top for where he's able to catch the last two innings of the Yankees game. For which they were playing in Boston with the weather having to be very foggy and misting with very light rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Biscuits

Mulder was getting some what anxious for when the biscuits will be readied. He had timed it just right. Even though he couldn't wait to start eating them in the kitchen.

The aroma of the biscuits from inside the oven was just driving him crazy. Any rate he tried to keep him self busy with taking a look at his e-mails on the lap top.

There were four of them all from the Lone Gunmen having to be in Maine for a U.F.O. retreat. They had asked Mulder to attend a few weeks back. But since that Scully had gone into contractions. He had to tell the boys it wasn't possible.

But he was able to tell them they were going to be a god father to his new daughter Amanda. Even though Scully had wished her brother Bill would take on the job as god father. However with his busy schedule he declined leaving it up for others to take over the job.

Since he was anxious, at least he was able to catch up on his e-mails. Afterwards after checking the time, the biscuits still had ten more minutes to go before they would be taken out for cooling.

While he was waiting. He decided he needed to change his clothing really quick into something more comfortable.

Something more to the tune of sweatpants and a light blue tee shirt since it was getting warm inside of the kitchen.

After coming back into the kitchen area. He looked to see the time finally. All of the biscuit containers were now ready.

But first he walked over to the frig to remove the margarine and strawberry jam. He's going to be using the items both inside and on the top parts of the biscuits.

Grabbing the pot black holders. He was able to place the four containers with the different flavored biscuits onto the counter. He needed to have them cool down for at least ten minutes before he's able to at least try one of them.

"Yummy!" He said to himself with no one around. One thing for sure his wife is going to highly appreciate it greatly for when he comes back tomorrow with the containers.


	6. Chapter 6

Biscuits Chapter Sixth

The aroma from the biscuits having to be sitting on the counter was driving Fox Mulder crazy from the smell.

He needed to wait another five minutes before he was able to remove them from the containers in order to start eating them.

He was standing in front of them while smelling them into his nostrils. One thing for sure his wife and anyone else is going to be enjoying them a great deal.

And in the morning Fox Mulder will be able to have them ready for travel to the hospital to see his wife and daughter.

It was some five minutes later...

Mulder having checked with the first batch. He was able to remove the eight of them and place them into the plastic container for storage.

Otherwise he took three for himself and placed them onto the glass plate. Next to it was the margarine and strawberry jam for which will be spread out onto all three of the biscuits.

Moments Later...

He couldn't believe how good tasting the biscuits were tasting with his taste buds. Especially with the margarine and strawberry jam. He was able to down it with a bottle of Budweiser beer to really give him some what of a buzz...

While he was doing this with the eating and drinking his beer. He was able to watch the lap top with pulling up a chair to the counter to watch the baseball game... 


	7. Chapter 7

Biscuits Chapter Seven

Finale

Mulder woke up later after watching the base ball game. He was happy to see that the New York Yankees won again with there big bats.

Having to get up from falling asleep on the couch. Even though it was late, he was still some what hungry. And was in the need to having two more biscuits...but this time with just water instead of the Budweiser.

Sometime while he was finishing up the last of his biscuits. He needed to get himself ready for in the morning with going to see his wife and daughter.

One thing he didn't have to do was have the biscuits ready that was going with him to the hospital. They were all set inside of the frig for the ride in the morning.

Afterwards after cleaning up the kitchen once again. It was now time for Mulder to head for his bedroom after falling asleep on the living room couch.

Walking upstairs after making sure the lights were turned off downstairs. He was able to change out of his sweats and into just a plain pair of boxers to sleep in. After turning down the blue quilt, he was able to slip under while getting himself rather comfortable.

Afterwards He was finally able to fall off to sleep into a dreamless evening...

After waking around 8.30 a.m. He was feeling some what restful. After checking the frig with taking out the containers with the biscuits. He was able to placed them into a plastic bag to carry.

Mulder made sure he was dress proper before going out the door of his house. Once he was ready, he was able to walk outside walking down the stairs to his vehicle.

He was mostly glad that the early morning weather was rather nice for the drive to the hospital.

Taking thirty minutes or so, he was finally able to find a parking space inside of the under ground parking garage of the hospital.

Afterwards he was able to take the under ground elevator to the floor that housed his wife and daughter Amanda. Otherwise in his hands had the plastic bag with the biscuits he was going to be giving to his wife Dana Scully.

But first before going to her room. He needed to go see his daughter Amanda. DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL.

The End


End file.
